


Dream Came True

by tw_spn_love_child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw_spn_love_child/pseuds/tw_spn_love_child
Summary: You have always been a huge fan a Supernatural and your favorite character was always Dean. Then one day your dreams become reality.





	1. The Hunting Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic so it might be bad but Im gonna try anyway.Hope you all enjoy.  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE

Your friend has never seen any of the Supernatrual episodes so you get your labtop and all the dvd's with all the episodes.You think to yourself "it is kinda sad that I am so umbsest with Supernatrual at age 25." As you are waking to your friends house a huge flash of light comes in front of you, then you blackout. When you wake up you are in Dean's room. Both Dean and Sam are looking at you. 

Dean walks up to you and asks "who you are?" 

You replied with "Hi uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.... my name is Sammi." 

Dean looks at Sam and says to you "Is that your really name." 

"No it's Samantha." you blurt out hastily. 

Dean looks at you a minute and then asks "Can I call you Samantha?" 

"Yes, yes of course!" you hear yourself blert out. 

Sam stands up from the spot he was sitting on the desk then calmly says "Can you explain how you got here?" 

You explained how in your universe this was a T.V. show and how you saw a bright light and then blacked out until now. Also how you have every episode on dvd in your bag, that was sitting at the end of the bed. 

*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* 

You jump, then you realize it's you best friend calling you. 

You answer it. "Hello! Sammi where are you , Maddie called and said you never showed up to her house and no one knows where you are, you have been gone all day where the hell are you." 

You sit there and look at Sam and Dean then you say " You are not going to believe what happened to me! I still can't believe it." 

After an hour of trying to convince your best friend that you are in an alternate universe where Sam and Dean are real and standing in front of you, your friend says "This is not funny Sammi, where are you and why can't anyone find you." 

Again you say " I am in a universe where Sam and Dean are real and they are right in front of me! How hard is that for you to believe." 

Sam then grabs the phone and asks you "What's your friend's name?" 

"Sophia, her name is Sophia." you reply. 

Sam say "What would make you believe that this is really happening Sophia?" 

"What the FUCK, holy SHIT, god DAMN, FUCK, this is not really Jared Padalecki?!" 

Sophia yelled so loud both you and Dean Could hear it. Sam reacts by holding the phone away from his ear and giving it back to you. The next day after you finally convinced Sophia that what was happening was real you woke up still in Dean's room. You get up and look around.Then you hear a 

*Nock* *Nock* 

and you turn to the door. It was Dean smiling and almost laughing. You look down at what you were wearing and notice that you have on one of his shirts. 

You laugh and ask " Could you take me shopping because I would like some of my own clothes not that these aren't comfy." 

Dean laughs and says " I think that looks good on you." then he walks away. 

You blush and follow him to the kitchen. 

Then Sam walked in and asked "What smells good, Dean did you cook?" 

Dean laughs "Yes Sam I thought I would do something nice for are guessed." 

Sam looks at you and says "good morning Samantha" 

You say "It's Sammi not Samantha." 

"Oh well you said we could call you Samantha." He replies. 

"I meant only Dean could call me that." 

"Okay" Sam says looking at Dean.

The whole day you, Sam, and Dean talked about what it was like where you were before. It was about 1:00 am when you all stopped talking. Dean showed you a room for you to sleep and he gave you another one of his shirts to sleep in, probably because he refused to take you shopping. You fell asleep almost instantly, but you had a nightmare of when your parents died. You woke up crying and Sam and Dean were running to your room. Sam came in and asked what was wrong. 

"I am sooo sorry I get these horrible nightmares of when my parents died." you said still sobbing.

Dean came in and looked at Sam, then said "Sam I got this you can go back to bed." 

Dean asked if you felt more comfortable in his room. 

You replied with "um yeah but you don't have to..." he cut you off. 

"No it's fine come on." he said in a comforting voice. 

You sat down on his bed and put you knees to your chest. Dean came and sat next to you on the bed and gave you a hug. You leaned into his chest and even though you tried to stop it you started to cry. 

He said very softly "You are ok, it's ok." 

You lifted your head and looked at him, you wiped your face "I am sorry, it's not your problem". 

After a while you fell back asleep this time in Dean's arms. You woke up before Dean so you slowly start to get up trying not to wake him up but the bed squeaked as you sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a sleepy face. 

"Uh, to get food you want anything" you said softly.

"Yeah could you make me some coffee."he asked. 

"Yep. I will be right back." then you left the room. 

You ran into to Sam on your way to the kitchen. 

"Hey I didn't expect you up yet." Sam said. 

"Yeah, well I don't really like to sleep much." you said with a half smile. 

"Is Dean up yet?" he asked. 

"Uh, yeah I'm getting him some coffee, he likes his coffee black right?" you asked shily.

"Um, yeah he likes it just plain black." Sam smiled.

You walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and grabbed a banana. When you got back to the room Dean still looked half asleep. 

"Here you go." holding the cup of coffee towards him.

"Thanks" he said reaching for the cup. Then you pull the cup back and took a sip, then you gave it to him. He laughed and took the cup. You sat on the bed and started to unpeel the banana. Right when you were about to take a bite Dean grabbed it and took a bite of it then gave it back. You both laughed so hard your stomach hurt. Finally Dean sat up and was finally waking up. 

"So did you sleep well Samantha" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah sorry about last night" you said shyly and turning your face away. 

Dean grabs your face softly pulling to his "It's ok I don't mind being your comfort" he said smiling. 

He then started to lean into you. You found yourself leaning in to. When he kissed you it felt warm and soft and gentle. Then you hear a 

*Nock* *Nock* 

and you jump and turn to see Sam smiling like an idiot. 

Dean responded with "What! Sam what is so important for you to interrupt now."

Sam kept smiling and said Sophia had called and wanted to talk to you. You grab the phone and say hello. 

"Sammi I can't believe I was just talking to Sam Winchester!" she screamed into your ear.

"Sophia" she cuts you off "I meen not the actor that actual person!".

You start again "Sophia" she cuts you off again "Like what is happening to my brain is unexplainable."

"SOPHIA SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!!" you yelled to finally get her attention.

She apologized "Sorry what did you need to say". 

You said very quietly "Dean kissed me". 

"What! it sounded like you said Dean kissed you?" she said shock. 

"That's what I said Sophia what should I do?" you said with nervousness in your voice. 

You hear a voice in the background "Sophia get over here" 

"Sorry I have to go, just go with it just know Sam's mine." then she hung up. 

You stood there a minute and turned to leave, and Dean was standing right there. You smile nervously and walk towards him. He opens his arms and gives you hug, then he kisses your cheek. You look up to him and kiss him but this kiss was passionate and strong. You pull away and look at him for a minute. 

He asks "Is something wrong, you okay." 

You put your head down "I have a boyfriend, I meen from where I used to live." 

Dean's eyes widen "Well he's not here now." 

You laugh quietly but you tried to hide it "But it still feels really wrong." 

Dean puts his head down. 

You laugh and confess " I don't have a boyfriend." you are still laughing. 

Dean looked at you and laughed "That's good because now I know you don't have a boyfriend and I have you to myself Samantha." 

You stop laughing "When people say Samantha it makes me feel like I am in trouble but with you it comforts me." 

You looked at each other's eyes and that soon becomes a very heated make out session. You felt his hands slowly move under your shirt and you pull him closer and closer till you almost couldn't breath. Sam walked in the room and clears his throat. This time it was you to talk "God Dammit Sam, what the hell!". Dean laughs and you both look at Sam to see Cas standing next to him. Cas looks at you and then he got a confused look on his face. 

You look at Dean worried and he holds your hand and says "What's wrong Cas why are you looking at her like that?" 

Cas responds with "Is she from this here?"

Dean adds in "What do you mean here?" 

Cas slowly says "like from this universe" 

"No, I am not" you blerted out before Dean or Sam. 

Cas looks at you and then Dean. "Dean god separated all the humans second half of their souls to different universes". 

"What a minute you mean Dean is my soul mate!" you yelled. 

Cas shook his head yes, then you felt yourself start to fall. 

Dean grabbed you just in time. Dean looked at Sam and Sam signaled Cas to leave. Dean picked you up and carried you to his room. He layed you down on the bed and started to walk away. 

You yelled "Wait! Please don't leave." 

Dean turned and walked back to you then layed down next to you. He kissed you softly and then a little stronger. He soon had his hands wrapped around you. Dean kicked off his boots and his jacket. He grabbed the end of your shirt and lifted it off you breaking the kiss, and you did the same with him. This process continued until Dean's phone started to ring 

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

and Dean grabbed it and through it. You both started to laugh which made you brake your kiss. You and Dean spent almost the whole day, reconnecting and your soul and a couple other things to. 

When you came out finally Sam looked at you and said "Was that enough time or do you need the whole night to." 

You laughed and then you face turned red. 

Dean came out and asked "Why are you being so shy all of a sudden"looking towards you. 

Sam turns to Dean and says "Well I did some reasearch and it looks like there is a vamp nest somewhere in Portland Oregon, what do you think." 

Dean responded with "yeah that sound good we should check it out" 

You added in "Portland, no way that's where I am from can I come with you guy's" 

Sam looks at Dean shaking his head "no" but Dean doesn't care and says "Of Course you can, why not visit home in a different universe." 

Sam looked at Dean worried. 

Sam pulled Dean aside "This is not a good idea what if she gets hurt." 

Dean responds with "I will protect her it will be fine." and walks away. 

Cas walked into the room, you walk up to him and ask "who is Sam's soul mate, and how did you know me and Dean were soul mates?" 

Cas looks at you for a minute and then says "When I saw your souls they fit together and that's how I knew but I can't tell who Sam's is but she feels close." 

You give a confused look " You can feel someone's soul mate?" 

Cas looks at Sam "No not unless he has talked to her and knows she is alive." 

You start smiling really big and say " The only person Sam has talked to that is a women is my best friend Sophia!" 

Cas looks at you "Hand me your phone Sam say's it is still connected to your universe." 

You hand him your phone and Cas walks away. 

You yell "Hey where are you going with my phone, Cas! Cas?" 

Cas doesn't respond and keeps walking. 

Sam walks to you "What is he doing?"he asked. 

"I don't know but I think I know who your soulmate is." you say with a stupid happy smile on your face.

Sam looks at you and then walks away. 

Dean runs into him coming into the room. "What's his problem?" Dean asks. 

"Maybe he is jealous?" you say giggling.

Dean grabs your hand and pulls you towards the door then you ask. "Where are we going?" 

Dean smiles "To take you shopping, since you are coming with us on the hunting trip I thought you might want some of your own clothes." 

You smiled big and asked "what's my budget" 

Dean replies with a head shaking and a laugh. After shopping for a while you decide you will need some new underwear and bra's, which Dean was thrilled about helping you pick out. When you came back one bag was full of bra's and underwear. 

Dean said "why do you need so many bra's and underwear when you will be taking them off so often." 

You look at him and give him a stink eye and he shut up almost instantly. Mostly what you got was combat boots, skinny jeans, tank tops, v-neck t-shirts, sweatshirts, a lot of pajama short, and one amazing leather jacket. One thing you insisted on getting was a pocket knife, but it was the same kind you had in your world and that made you feel not so far away. You reached in your pocket and clenched in your fist.  

Sam then comes into the main room and says "get ready we are leaving in the morning".

You start smiling because you have dreamed of this being real forever and now it is. You are living in your favorite show and it is not a dream this time. Again you clench the pocket knife. Then you feel Dean rap his hand around your waist and leaning down to kiss your cheek. Then he leaded you to go bed.   


	2. The Hunting Trip

You stayed up for almost the whole night hoping Sophia would call so you could tell her everything that had happened. But she never called so you got comfortable in Dean's arm and fell asleep. You woke up to your favorite song ever  _ Photograph by Nickleback,  _ you completely forgot about your alarm on your phone. You sat up, turned your alarm off and looked at the time. 6:00 a.m. 

Then you suddenly heard Dean from the bathroom "Hey! that was a good song why did you turn it off?" 

You didn't answer "when did you get up?" still sleepy it sounded like "dib uh gel up?" 

He looked out of the bathroom and asked " what, sorry I couldn't understand you?"

You say it again this time more clear "When did you get up"

He replies with "oh about a half an hour ago" he smile.

You look at him then the time "why didn't you wake me I need to take a shower?" 

"Well I know you didn't sleep much last night you were turning in your sleep a lot and getting up to check your phone a lot so I just thought I would let you sleep a bit longer." he replied with a warm smile on his face. 

You stood up and pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door behind you. While shopping you bought a toothbrush. You grabbed your toothbrush and brushed away your disgusting morning breath. After you were done you opened the door to find Dean still standing there with his toothbrush still in hand. You laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the bathroom. After you and Dean were done getting ready which was about 7:30, agian  **you** and Dean. 

He walked out of the bathroom and asked "Anything else you need?" you replied with a head shake.

You walked up to and instantly you breathed in his amazing, wonderful, intoxicating smell and almost melted into a puddle. 

You said with lester in your eyes "Sam, Dean you smell so fucking amazing"

He smiled at you and then placed his hand on your cheek and kissed you passionately but yet still gently. You pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. You both pulled away gasping for air but if you could you would have made that kiss last for eternity. In your mind you said "I hope there will be more moments like this in the future".

You looked at him for a minute and said "we should probably get going don't you think."

Dean nodded and you grabbed your phone and pocket knife and shoved them into your pockets. Of course Dean was driving and Sam refused to sit in the back so you left to sit in the back but you were set on making hell for Sam. You would lean over him and change the radio and "accidently" elbowed him in the face. This would happen repeatedly and every time Dean would laugh so hard you would remind him to breath. After a couple hours of this you got bored and stopped but then you started tapping on the back of Sam's seat constantly. 

Finally Sam snapped "Sammi! stop my god, just stop ok bother Dean why don't you." and Dean laughed again

You replied with "ok"

You scooted over to Deans side and ran your hand through his hair a couple of time, then kissed his cheek. Dean smiled and you leaned over again this time kissing his lips. 

Sam said "Ok how about you just sit back and do nothing"

You glared at him you face still next to Deans and you said "ok how about you sit in the back?" 

Sam shook his head no again talked again "no, ok then just shut up"

This time Dean said something "Ok Sam, Samantha nock it off you to you are acting like children."

You and Sam talked at the same time "but she" "but he" Dean stopped you "enough ok, understood" he said with a serious face. 

You started smiling and then leaned down to Deans ear and whispered "I like it when you get all serious it's very sexy." you nibbled his ear before leaning back.

Dean then tamped his cheek a couple of times, you leaned forward and kissed where he was tapping his finger. Again he tapped his cheek this time closer to his lips, again you leaned forward kissing where he was tapping his finger. Then finally he tapped his lips and you leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly then you leaned back. Dean looked over at Sam and he was still angry at you for annoying. 

Dean laughed to Sam "what's wrong do you want a kiss to" you started laughing so hard it made your stomach hurt and you couldn't breath.

When you finally were done laughing you heard your phone ring. You looked at the caller ID and it was Sophia. Sam looks at you with huge eyes basically begging you to answer it. 

You answer it and instantly heard " Oh my god you are alive how's everyone, especially Sam?" 

You laugh and say "Well I am good and I am going on a Hunting trip to Portland, we have been driving for about 4 hours now and I have been annoying Sam the whole time because he wouldn't let me sit in the front."

She was silent for a minute and then spoke "YOU ARE ON A FUCKING HUNTING TRIP!" she screamed in your ear for everyone to here.

Dean laughed and Sam was still staring at you.

Sophia spoke again " and why were you bothering my baby he is sensitive." she said and did not yell this time.

You laugh "yeah I know Sam is kinda hot but not close to as hot as Dean. I mean Dean is like mega hot."

Dean looked at you and smiled and then at Sam who looked like a little kid who just won a prize. 

Sophia asked with a bit of anger in her voice "did Sam hear that cause if he heard that I am going to kill you"

You laughed again "Oh Sophia of course he heard me say it, but right now he looks like a little kid who just won a prize." Sam's face turns beet red and he turned away. 

Sophia answered almost instantly "he does awww! Can I talk to him please?"

"Yeah of course" you said holding the phone out to Sam

Sam stares at the phone then you. You shake your head at him and he takes the phone.

"Hello" Sam said slowly. 

"Hey Sam is my Best Friend being a bitch cause you know she is really good at that." Sophia laughed through the phone.

“I mean yeah a little bit but it's more that her and Dean are being very very gushy and it’s just a little scary seeing Dean be like that.” Sam said and turned to Dean, who was glaring at him.

Sophia started laughing so hard you could hear her through the phone. 

You lean up to Sam’s ear that does not have the phone and say “ooooo Sam she only laughs like that when she really likes someone, like a lot.

Sam's face turns beat red Dean laughs and asks what you said to him.

“I told him that Sophia only laughs like that when she really likes someone.” You whispered into Dean's ear and then kissed his cheek.

After Sam and Sophia talked for awhile, Sam hands you the phone and say ”She said she wants to talk to you.” 

You grab the phone and put it to your ear.

Literally Sophia was hyperventilating. You had to calm her down after her panic attack.

"I want to fuck him so bad, only if I was there..." Sophia trailed off.

Dean spoke suddenly but his voice was smooth and sexy. "We are here, Samantha do you want me to grab your stuff for you?" 

You paused for a minute then said "No thanks, I can get."

You said bye to Sophia and hung up. Dean then opened your door and put his hand out for you to grab. When you grabbed his hand he pulled out of the car into his arms. You inhaled the smell of him, and slowly he brought his lips to yours for a kiss that depended every second. The moment was ruined when Sam made a "Umc!" and both you and Dean glared at him.

"You know you don't have to watch Sam it's really ok if you just walk away." You found yourself saying to Sam.

Dean snickered behind you. He then leaned down to your ear and kissed it softly, then you felt him nibble it. You mouth let out a slight moan. Causing you and Dean to laugh. You walked away to the trunk to get your stuff, when you tripped over a pebble. You hoped like magic Dean would catch you but no. You fell and hit the ground. You scraped up your hands and elbows. Sam instantly started laughing. You went to get up and felt a pain in your leg. Dean saw your face and ran to you to make sure nothing serious had happened.Dean looked at your leg where there  was some blood and your pocket knife had opened when you fell luckily it wasn't that bad, no stiches needed.

 

**Will Add More Soon**


End file.
